Wait, your life is mine
by Rukia Kurosaki-Chan
Summary: Había perdido todo, nadie era capaz de creer ella, estaba siendo vista como una traidora. Su vida estaba terminada hasta que él reclamó su vida. - OneShot - Reto rompiendo el cannon para Resident evil: Behind the horror


**Título:**** Wait, your life is mine.**

**Pairing: ****Jill x Leon**

**Disclaimer:** **Resident evil no me pertenece, todos sus derechos son para Shinji Mikami y CAPCOM, yo sólo me limito a hacer mi trabajo de escritora.**

**(*) Negrita: Diálogos entre personajes**

_(*) Cursiva: Flash Back_

_**(*) Negrita cursiva: Diálogos en Flash Back o citaciones**_

_**- Fic dedicado para el reto de "Rompiendo el canon" en Resident evil: Behind the horror**_

Sus pasos decididos y rápidos eran los únicos que se escuchaban por aquel gran pasillo, tenía la pistola entrelazada a sus manos, se escondía en cualquier pared que le pudiese hacer de barrera contra los balazos, vómitos u objetos que estuviesen dispuestos a lanzarles los zombies. Alzó el arma conforme jadeaba contra ella, ocasionando cierto vaho encima de ésta. Miraba de reojo mordiéndose el labio con precisión y astucia.

3…, 2…, 1…

Rodó por el suelo hincando una rodilla en él, quedando a una distancia prudente de aquellas "armas" bioterroristas. Un disparo simplemente hizo falta para quebrar el cráneo de aquel monstruo y verlo caer al suelo manchado de sangre. Se levantó suspirando un poco, sus tacones fueron el único nuevo estruendo que se podía escuchar en el lugar, bajó la vista para mirarle tirado en el suelo y caminó sin mirar hacia atrás.

No recordaba la última vez que había trabajado sola, siempre solía tener un compañero en el que resguardar su espalda, sin embargo hacía varios meses que eso ya no era así. Se llevó la mano hacia su cabello de forma automática tocando la punta de su coleta ahora rubia. Desde lo sucedido en África nadie estaba dispuesto a confiar en ella. Sus logros, sus metas, sus aspiraciones… Todo se había derrumbado por culpa de Albert Wesker.

- **Al habla la agente Valentine** – Dijo con una voz tan sensual y femenina que no parecía a la misma Jill que había escapado de Arklay, tragó un poco de saliva y se apoyó en la pared llegando a su destino. **– Estoy en la habitación donde se encuentra la muestra del nuevo virus, voy a entrar, repito, voy a entrar** – Odiaba aquella situación, el sudor caía por su frente, nadie estaba dispuesto a decirle nada detrás del transmisor, pensarían que era una trampa o una mentira, pegó una patada a la puerta y entró en el laboratorio sin más. No era una persona que no necesitara a nadie, siempre había estado orgullosa de poder contar con compañeros maravillosos, hacer su trabajo con el objetivo de que todo aquello cesara con el paso de los años, pero ¿Qué le quedaba ahora? Absolutamente nada.

"_**Los traidores sólo nos ganamos los abucheos del público, que importa el trasfondo de lo ocurrido, siempre serán juzgados"**_

Rebuscó en los cajones, ojeando con aquel semblante tan serio que hubiera congelado hasta al mismísimo demonio. Los papeles de la investigación estaban removidos, alguien había estado allí antes que ella, cargó la pistola y caminó con lentitud, silenciando cada uno de sus movimientos antes de volver a ser descubierta. Abrió una puerta que había al final del laboratorio, parecía ser donde experimentaban con las personas que secuestraban, o simplemente cuando la investigación les absorbían se lo inyectaban entre ellos.

No se lo pensó dos veces, con un taconazo abrió la puerta encontrándose de frente con otra pistola que le apuntaba a la cabeza, se puso seria, tan seria que llevó el dedo índice hasta su gatillo.

- **Espera, ¡Espera!** – Gritó el chico que tenía delante bajando su arma - **¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?** – El rubio alzó una ceja mirando a la chica de arriba abajo – **Por tu cara pareces estar dispuesta a matar a cualquier miembro de la B.S.A.A**

- **¿Debería reírme por tu comentario? No soy una traidora** – Recordó bajando el arma conforme suspiraba algo molesta – **Esta misión me la han dado a mí, Leon.**

- **Yo no dije lo contrario** – Hizo una pequeña pausa conforme se estiraba un poco – **Que la B.S.S.A le pidiera a la D.S.O que mandara a alguien para vigilarte es otra cosa.** – La rubia se quedó atónita por sus palabras, su pecho subía y bajaba tan rápido que tuvo el impulso de romper algo.

Había visto en más de ocasión al Kennedy, no sabía muy bien cómo debía juzgarlo, las veces que le había visto era con alguna que otra mujer y su fama no le respaldaba demasiado. Jill le dio la espalda y caminó hacia el laboratorio, el rubio la siguió.

**- ¿Adónde vas?** – Leon la siguió sin ningún miramiento, su misión consistía en sacarla de allí, hacer que dejara la misión antes de que perdiera la cordura y quisiera "matarle" – **Estoy buscando la muestra del virus, deja de seguirme como un perro** – Dijo algo ofuscada.

- **No suelo perseguir a las mujeres, deberías sentirte** **orgullosa **– La chica se paró y le miró arqueando una ceja - **¿Qué quieres? O más bien ¿Qué órdenes te han dado?** – Hubo un silencio bastante incómodo entre los dos. No se consideraba una cría de tres años la cual tenía que ser observada. El Kennedy la miró y suspiró - **¿Es que Chris no piensa respaldarte esta vez?** – El rostro de la rubia cambió drásticamente de una seriedad oscura a un semblante afligido, agachó la cabeza y él suspiró – **La misión ya ha finalizado, vámonos, no tienes que preocuparte de la muestra** – Esta vez fue él quien le dio la espalda, no intercambiaron ninguna palabra más, no era necesario y no era el momento.

"_**Si ni siquiera eres mirado por la persona que fue todo tu apoyo ¿Qué es lo que te queda?"**_

Odiaba pasar tiempo sola en su apartamento, su mente le jugaba tan malas pasadas que coger su pistola y volarse la cabeza ya era una de sus opciones. Se asomó a la terraza que tenía en su apartamento, nadie la volvería a mirar, era una muñeca caída como más de una vez le había susurrado Wesker, ¿Qué demonios le quedaba?

Su cabello rubio era mecido por la suave brisa de aquella noche, podía decir que incluso hacía frío con aquel mono que llevaba, no le importó, se agarró a los barrotes y miró hacia abajo, ¿Terminarían todos los rumores, las risas y las ofensas así?

**- Jill "La valiente"** – Sonrió un poco nostálgica cuando aquel título le vino a la cabeza, solían decírselo en más de una ocasión. De pequeña había sido tan traviesa que una puerta jamás había detenido los castigos del cascarrabias de su padre.

_La Valentine caminaba a hurtadillas, sus pasos eran tan cuidadosos que no parecía ser una niña de tan sólo ocho años. Con una pequeña ganzúa en la mano se dirigió a la puerta de la casa, era el momento idóneo para "escapar" de las lentejas de su padre, correría por todo Raccoon City si era necesario y cuando el Sol se escondiera aparecería con una sonrisa que ablandaría a su padre._

_- __**Jill…**__- Susurró su padre detrás de ella haciendo que diera un pequeño respingo, movía el pie de forma continua, eso significaba que estaba enfadado, muy enfadado – __**Así que una ganzúa ¿Acaso quieres que ser como yo?**_

_- __**No **__– Dijo seria girando un poco la cabeza – __**Seré mejor que papá**__ – Sus palabras fueron decididas, hizo una pequeña pausa y le miró sin ningún miedo – __**Abriré cualquier puerta cuando forme parte de la policía. **__- Su padre no pudo evitar romper aquel silencio con algunas carcajadas, cogió a la castaña en su hombro y empezó a hacerle cosquillas. __**– Vamos "Jill La valiente", ¿Qué serás capaz de hacer esta vez?**__ – La pequeña sonrió con cierta ternura en el hombro de su padre – __**Hacer sonreír a papá**_**.**

Rió nuevamente, sus mejillas estaban sonrojadas, sus ojos llorosos, y las lágrimas caían por su rostro suavemente. Sólo tuvo que alzar una de sus largas piernas hacia el vacío para acabar con todo, eso era lo único que pensaba. Acabar con todo…

- **¡Espera!** – Grito una voz varonil, estaba en la calle y le miraba serio.

**- ¿Acaso no tienes otra palabra? Siempre dices lo mismo** – Ensanchó su sonrisa a pesar del dolor de su pecho. Se veía tan pequeño desde allí que si se reía de él no pasaría nada.

- **¡No lo hagas, no seas imbécil!** – Volvió a decir exaltado sin moverse ni un centímetro de la acera.

- **No puedes detenerme** – Dio un pequeño salto, sentándose en la barandilla de la terraza, sólo se agarraba con las manos, en cuanto se soltara de una perdería el equilibrio y no lo contaría…

- **¿Y qué pasa si lo hago?, ¿Qué me darás a cambio?** – Hubo un gran silencio entre ellos. A pesar de la distancia entre los dos se miraban a los ojos sin dudar.

- **Mi vida.** – Respondió sin más soltándose de la barandilla, dejándose caer al vacío. Cerró los ojos suavemente conforme se veía caer, no le importó nada, incluso quizá todo estuviera mejor sin ella.

La caída nunca llego, y si había llegado no había sentido que era morir. Abrió los ojos encontrándose al chico en su ventana, la agarraba con fuerza, gritándole cosas que en esos momentos no podía entender, su corazón iba a mil por hora. El rubio se sostenía de un garfio, sus pies estaban en la barandilla, con un poco de esfuerzo entró con ella en brazos, soltó el garfio y la llevó hasta el baño.

- **Estás pálida** – Es lo único que pudo entender cuando volvió a la realidad. Tenía las manos apoyadas en el lavabo, su piel estaba amarillenta, tenía un aspecto horrible – **Eso de atentar contra tu vida no te sienta bien** – Se puso detrás de ella abriendo el mono azul que usaba como uniforme, sus pechos comenzaron a verse - **¿Qué estás haciendo?** – Giró la cabeza suavemente. Él no dijo nada, tan sólo podía verse desde el espejo su semblante serio bajando su uniforme hasta que cayó a sus pies dejando ver su desnudez ya que Jill era de esas personas que con monos no se ponía nada debajo y eso le hizo tragar saliva.

**- Tu vida me pertenece, ¿Lo has olvidado?**

- **¿Y pretendes violarme para quedarte con ella?** – Frunció el ceño, no parecía estar asustada ni mucho menos, le miraba a través del espejo sin moverse.

-** Nunca dije que fuera a acostarme contigo **– Se apartó de ella yendo hasta la bañera y abrió el grifo con cuidado. Podía ser un cerdo con las mujeres pero al parecer los baños si sabía prepararlos, y… de qué manera…

El olor de las sales de baño llegaron hasta sus fosas nasales, adoraba ese olor a rosas la hacía sentirse como en otro mundo. Leon agarró su mano y la guió hasta la bañera, con cuidado entró en ella, se sentó y un pequeño gemido de comodidad escapó de sus labios.

- **Espero que el baño al menos despeje tus intentos suicidas** – Se removió el pelo dándose la vuelta para marcharse fuera. La castaña no se lo permitió, agarró su camisa cuando intentó alejarse - **¿Y tú? ¿Acaso nunca te ha importado una mujer hasta el punto de doler? ¿Es menos doloroso tirarse a todas?**

- **Estás muy equivocado conmigo, Jill** – Se sorprendió al escuchar su nombre en los labios del Kennedy, sonaba serio pero a la vez le gustaba – **Nunca dije que me acostara con todas **– Hizo una pequeña pausa para apartarse y quitarse la camisa **– Mis quebraderos de cabeza tienen nombre y apellido, y se llaman Helena Harper.**

La rubia sonrió un poco al ver ese lado sincero y frustrado de él, se echó a un lado y lo dejó pasar a aquel mar de olor de rosas, sin duda sería una noche muy larga…

El silencio entre ellos se había vuelto demasiado normal. La rubia estaba encogida, tapando con sus manos sus pequeños pechos, le miraba bastante tranquila a pesar de estar desnuda delante de él. Por su parte el Kennedy tenía la vista clavada en ella, debía decir que la "famosa Valentine" no estaba nada mal, pero que nada mal... Debía admitir que no sabía muy bien porque había aceptado estar "en pelotas" delante de ella, después de todo era una conocida y ahora mismo... Hasta su vida era suya.

**- Así que Helena Harper...** - Susurró la chica rompiendo aquel silencio que se volvía incómodo. No tenía porque preguntar por su vida, ni ser ningún tipo de interesada con respecto a ella. A pesar de que pensara todo aquello había permitido que un hombre que no fuera Chris la viera completamente desnuda, y por si fuera poco se había sentido bien. La escena en sus brazos no se le quitaba de la cabeza era como volver a tener veintipocos años donde sonreía sin más, donde estaba dispuesta a darlo todo sin ningún porqué... Como habían cambiado las cosas... - **No tienes que responderme si no quieres.**

**- ¿ Te piensas que soy un borde? - **Alzó una ceja. - **Fui yo quien sacó el tema, no eres la única que tiene problemas amorosos.**

**- Nunca dije que fuera el culo del mundo. **- Frunció un poco el ceño enfrentándole con la mirada. - **Simplemente me parece extraño, había oído que estabas "medio liado" con Ada Wong**

**- ¿Otra vez con lo mismo? Ada y yo somos amigos... Unos amigos que se besan, se encuentran en la cama y... hacen locuras supongo** – Intercambiaron unas miradas, la rubia le miraba algo asqueada y él simplemente reía algo nervioso, se había vuelto a ganar su fama de cerdo.

- **Supongo que no puedo juzgarte, no estás atado a nadie, puedes hacer lo que quieras **– Desvió la mirada algo pensativa. Podía decir que envidiaba al chico, no tenía que rendirle cuentas a nadie, no debía prometer cosas que no cumpliría a nadie... - **Quizá necesite sexo, sólo sexo.**

**- Conmigo no cuentes, es cierto que no tengo que rendirle cuentas a nadie, pero... ¿Quieres que me mate Chris? **- Supo que sus palabras habían sido mala idea en el momento en que el rostro de la Valentine cambió y no era para nada bueno.

- **No creo que él esté dispuesto a decirte nada. **- Hizo una pequeña pausa – **Será mejor que nos duchemos, buscaré a alguien, me desahogaré con ese alguien y olvidaré todo lo que está pasando. **

Por un momento pudo percatarse que las facciones de su rostro eran tan suaves y tan débiles como las de una fría y blanquecina muñeca de porcelana. A simple vista se podía ver a una mujer seria, dispuesta a trabajar día y noche por y para los demás, pero en ese instante... ¿Dónde estaba esa Jill? Estaba tan afligida, tan dolida con las personas que había tenido siempre a su alrededor que parecía que se desmoronaría en cualquier momento. La Valentine se levantó de la bañera, le dio la espalda y comenzó a enjabonar su cuerpo, era mejor dejar todo en aquel humo y vaho de rosas antes que hablar de más... O gruñir de más.

El rubio imitó su gesto y dejó caer el agua por su cabello, lo masajeó un poco para poder empaparlo por completo y la miró ¿Por qué sentía la necesidad de darle un pequeño "empujón"? ¿Por qué sentía la ansiedad de darle un poco de libertad? Sabía que cuando estuviera menos acalorado y con dos dedos de luces se arrepentirá de ello... Alzó una de sus manos hasta la espalda de la chica y la acarició, sólo fue un pequeño roce, un mínimo gesto de cariño el cual hizo que su piel se erizara de tal manera que le miró.

**- ¿Qué... estas haciendo?** **No tienes que hacer nada por mí, no quiero darte lástima ni mucho menos – **Intentó apartarse pero él no se lo permitió. El contacto de las frías losas contra su pecho la hizo cerrar los ojos ¿Qué estaba haciendo aquel estúpido? No podía dejar de susurrar un "No" o un simple "Detente" que fueron callados por aquellos jadeos y gemidos que le hicieron perder la cordura.

" **Amigos ; Un término peligroso para dos personas que compartían la misma cama."**

El tintineo de las notificaciones del móvil de Leon era el peor despertador que había escuchado en la vida. Sus labios se posaban en la taza de café humeante que cada mañana depositaba en sus manos, miraba por la ventana, alzaba sus piernas y pensaba en su fallida caída.

Aquellos días libres le estaban sentando demasiado bien, estaba tan relajada que se sentía incluso más completa consigo misma. Miró de reojo hacia su habitación donde las sábanas estarían removidas y donde el colchón ya estaría frío. Sin duda había envejecido, por más que no pudiera reclamar nada de lo que estaba viviendo con el chico no quería nada más y si lo quería guardaría silencio.

" **Sinceridad; Palabras que escapan de los labios cuando ves a esa persona que quieres que te haga sentir bien"**

Una sonrisa escapó de sus labios al sentir los brazos de aquel hombre alrededor de su cuerpo, no eran nada, de ello estaba más que segura, al igual que sabía que aquel dolor desaparecía completamente al ser el centro de atención de esa persona. Cerró los ojos suavemente, aprovecharía aquella oportunidad a pesar de que nunca la tuviera en sus manos... A pesar de que fuera una traidora para todos menos para sí misma...


End file.
